New Heights
by I am Lu
Summary: Requested One-shot. Yusei learns that Aki has a fear of heights. Faithshipping - Yusei x Aki.


Lucarly: Request for Namiz, 3rd place winner of the couple boost.

Aki: You're slow.

Lucarly: I know. I'm an escargot.

Aki: ...What the hell is an escargot?

Lucarly: It's a snail in French, I think. I don't really know...I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

**New Heights**

_Yusei's POV_

* * *

"I have a fear of heights." said Aki plainly, her feline-like, amber eyes looking straight into mine. We were at the amusement park, standing in front of the Ferris wheel, which was the attraction that I had just suggested she and I try. I tilted my head slightly with my brow cocked at her inquisitively.

"Really?" I asked, feeling mildly surprised. Of all the things Aki had been experienced before, rejection, lonliness, betrayal...A fear of heights seemed so minor. But who was I to judge what she was afraid of? She nodded.

"Is there something wrong with that?" asked Aki, sounding slightly uneasy. Despite the woman's occasionally cold demeanor and attitude, she was very self-conscious and had a poor self-esteem. Only I knew that though. I shook my head.

"No, I just...Never mind. Sit down." I commanded gently. She listened and sat down on a nearby bench. I followed.

It had only been a month since the whole Dark Signer fiasco. Since then, both Aki and I discovered that perhaps the feelings we had for each other were a bit stronger than that of a friendship. So we decided to give dating a shot. I then found out that she had never been to an amusement park before, so I thought it would be a good place for a first date, but...

Aki fidgeting with her hands a bit as she looked at the ground. I examined her for a brief moment before sighing.

"Talk to me, Aki." I said simply. Aki blinked and looked up at me.

"Am I strange?" she asked, her eyes glimmering with a sort of sadness.

"No; a lot of people have a fear of heights." I replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But it seems like such a...stupid fear." said Aki, her voice starting to sound slightly bitter. I paused, considering what to say to the Rose duelist. I eventually stood and offered her my hand. She looked at me, her eyes slightly wide with surprise.

"Well, would you like to overcome it?" I asked simply. Aki studied my outstretched hand for a moment before smiling and taking it. I helped her come to her feet as I laced my fingers through hers. She gestured for me to lead the way. We went through the turnstiles together and up to an open car as it descended from the top. I could feel Aki's grip on my hand tighten slightly as the operator ushered us in and shut the door. Almost immedietly, the car began to move up in the circulatory motion.

"Why do you have a fear of heights?" I asked suddenly, trying to make conversation. Aki, who was sitting across from me cast her gaze warily at me.

"When I was little, I fell out of a tree and broke my arm. I hated the three weeks that followed with arm being in a cast. After that, I stopped going up in high places in fear that I would fall." explained Aki before glancing out the window to see how high we were.

"Ah, so you don't really have a fear of heights; you have a fear of falling." I commented. Aki blinked and looked at me expectantly.

"Not really." she replied simply. Now I was confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Aki shrugged.

"Because I know you'd be there to catch me." she answered. I felt heat rise to my cheeks and I coughed awkwardly, unsure of what to say. So I said nothing. The silence that fell was unnerving and uncomfortable - for both of us. Aki started to stare out the window again while I found my shoes quite fascinating.

"You never answered my question earlier." said Aki after a few minutes, breaking the silence. I cast her quick glance.

"What question?" I asked.

"I asked you earlier if you thought I was strange." replied Aki.

"I already gave you an answer though; no, it's not unusual for someone to have a fear of heights." I retorted. Aki sighed.

"That's not what I meant." she said in slight exasperation. I blinked in confusion.

"Then-" I began before she cut me off.

"I meant if you thought I was strange because of all my...powers." she said in nearly a whisper. I stopped an studied her for a brief moment, surprised. I knew Aki was still troubled by the presence of her powers, and it was understandable. But I hadn't the slightest idea that they were affecting her _this_ much.

"Aki..." I said quietly, my voice trailing off. She didn't look at me. I reached across and placed my hand on top of hers.

"No; your powers don't make you strange. They make you a unique individual. There might be others that disagree, but Aki, you have to stop beating down on yourself." I said carefully, making sure she understood. I tried to make eye contact, but she looked down to prevent such. I frowned slightly and tugged on her hand slightly, pulling her to the other side. The car rocked from side to side slightly, making her muscles tense. I wrapped my free arm around her waist and rested my head on top of hers in hopes of giving her a sense of security.

"I killed someone." she said darkly.

"I know." I said plainly.

"I can't forgive myself." said Aki, shaking her head.

"But I forgive you." I said with the utmost sincerity. I saw Aki's eyes widen a bit before she nuzzled into my chest slightly.

"Thank you." she said simply. I smiled inwardly and pulled her away from me, this time making sure I had her eyes locked on mine. Her amber orbs were wide with a childlike wonder and her pink lips were slightly parted. It was the perfect opportunity to kiss her for the first time.

We were at the top of the Ferris wheel by the time my lips made contact with hers. And our relationship was at new heights.

Literally.

* * *

Lucarly: Look at all the lovely fluff...Fluff, fluff, fluff. It's as fluffy as cotton candy. It's as fluffy as the pillow Divine landed on. There's just so much fluff that-

Aki: I think we get the point.

Lucarly: Right. Reviews are love. So if you love me, review. If you don't love me, review anyway.


End file.
